their ridiculous love story
by the inversed butterfly
Summary: He was about to speak, when she shouted, "—YOU JERK! MY APPLES! THEY WERE PERFECT. I SPENT 2 HOURS. 2 FREAKING HOURS, LOOKING FOR THE PERFECT APPLES; AND YOU JUST.. YOU JUST SLAP THEM OUT OF MY HAND!" — SasukeSakura


**A/N:** I've decided to discontinue "Bulletproof". So I changed this story into just a normal, un-connected one-shot. I'm very sorry for any inconvenience.

_

* * *

_

When I met her... everything was just completely different. The world was a whole new perspective for me. I didn't hate it anymore. I simply enjoyed it. And it was all because of her. That girl. That woman. **her. **

Her pink, ever-soft, short hair that just glistened oh-so-beautifully. Her green_ - and oh so gorgeous - _emerald eyes that sparkled whenever she was happy.. and the way she pouted when she didn't get something she wanted; or when she was truly angry. She was just so damn _perfect_.

...and he would ask himself how? or even thank the gods for letting him have her.

* * *

_Today was just horrible, he mused._

_Everything at work was just nerve-wrecking for him. His father just dumped all the work on him, and he's overwhelmed. He's been working non-stop now. Don't fret, he cares for the company. He really does. But he never, ever had gotten a break from all of this shit that was happening to him. _

_His office was practically caved in from all the paperwork. He was now starting to curse Itachi for letting him have the company, when earlier he would've done anything to have it. Ugh._

_..and what's even worse is that his father is always trying to put him in a stupid, stupid arranged marriage. He wouldn't even date or anything. To tell the truth; he was still a virgin._

_...not that he told anyone. But he believed in saving himself for someone more special, how cheesy is that? but Uchiha's are stubborn, and especially for Sasuke, it would take a helluva long time for him to get over that one vow towards himself._

_Enough about the whole virginity thing though. So, he pushed out those stupid thoughts and grabbed his car keys. He trudged out of his office, making his way towards his car, through the halls, down the stairs, and so on. _

_He unlocked his sleek, black, Aston Martin; __**one**__ of his favorite cars, that he possessed. He entered it; and started up the engine. Speeding towards his apartment/condo._

_._

_._

_._

_When he arrived, his stomach growled. So, he decided to check the fridge. He shuffled towards the kitchen. He flicked on the lights, placing his jacket onto one of the regal styled couches in his living room. _

_He stepped onto the ceramic floor of the kitchen and opened the fridge._

_He groaned._

_Stupid Naruto was here again. He was always her, scarfing down his food. _

_Why. Can't. He. Leave. Him. The. Fuck. Alone?_

_..Agh, but its Naruto. The dope was his best friend; and according to Naruto, himself, that entitled him to many things, as such as this; him barging into Sasuke's house, when he wasn't home; eating his food. _

_His stomach rumbled again; and he went. Grabbing his jacket and keys and towards his car he goes._

_._

_._

_._

_He drove to the nearest grocery store. _

_Which would probably Albertsons. _

_He sighed as he got out of his car, running a hand through his oh-so-luscious hair. It was still around 6:00 p.m. and that explained some of the foolish girls that were ogling him right here at this moment. _

_He tried to ignore their giggling and purring; but that was just so damn difficult concerning that one of them just latched onto his arm, rubbing her not-so-attracting cleavage so savagely onto it._

_Call him weird, but none of this is a turn-on; thus he threw her off his arm and kept on walking; leaving the whimpering woman, slightly about to sob in the middle of the aisle. _

_He went towards the fruit/vegetable section. For what, you may ask? Oh.. none other than the all-hailing tomatoes our onyx eyed babe loves. He'd do anything for them. He's just weird like that. _

_As he was very pickingly choosing the best tomatoes for his afternoon snacks and such; he felt his backside colliding with something very small. and then he heard a small "oof" while a bunch of apples came rolling in front of him. He was confused; but he got the revelation and he turned around quite quickly._

_If he wasn't Sasuke, he'd probably gasp. The woman was just.. beautiful, may he say it? She looked completely adorable. Her face was so petite and small, it took his will power to not want to grab her face and make out with her luscious lips right then and there. Her eyes were breathtakingly green; and he couldn't help but feel familiar with that beautiful shade of emerald, but he put it aside and just stared. _

_When her eyes finally matched with his; he saw her pout and scowl. _

_...He guessed she was another fan-girl, disgusted by this, he turned away, only to hear her sniffling. What the hell? Why is she crying?_

_She was currently sniffling, and the other customers in the store turned towards her, whispering incoherent things, maybe even thinking that Sasuke caused this. While he, did not want to make any stupid rumors, he crouched down face to face with the girl, looking into her slightly teary eyes._

_He was about to speak, when she shouted, "YOU JERK! MY APPLES! THEY WERE __**PERFECT**__. I SPENT 2 HOURS. 2 FREAKING HOURS, LOOKING FOR __**THE **__PERFECT APPLES; AND YOU JUST.. YOU JUST SLAP THEM OUT OF MY HAND! JUST LIKE THAT! NOW THEY'RE BRUISED AND UGLY! THEY AREN'T PERFECT ANYMORE! YOU ASS!" She accuses, pointing a finger at him. He stands there shocked at her outburst._

_What the heck was this girl talking about? It wasn't his fault! SHE bumped into HIM!_

_But before he could retort he noticed that the crazy girl gathered her "apples" and left the store in a huff. _

_He looked curiously at her back, and shrugged. He hoped that he would never see the crazy, pink haired beauty again, while .. some other half of him did the otherwise. _

.

.

.

.

_A few days later.._

_It was a Saturday. It was sunny outside. And He, was craving for some coffee. After so-many hours of calling his personal assistant, who didn't answer, he grew tired and frustrated, so he decided to get his own coffee himself._

_He got into his car and parked in front of "La Coffeeria". It was a new cafe around the block of his Business Building. The only closest cafe, and so he chose it. _

_As he entered the cafe and stood in line, he was shocked to see his pink haired (soon to be) beau standing in front of him, back-faced though. But he could still see her beautiful, short, pink, glistening hair that was just so touchable and desiring and her creamy legs that were just the average size. And her curves.. and her.. woah._

_Sasuke Uchiha does not Ogle. _

_None of the Uchiha's did... right?_

_He shook his head and stared at the back of her head. From what it seems is that she was listening to some music. With the earphones in her head and all. He also looked ahead of her, and noticed that the line was pretty long, and he was already getting impatient and tired of standing around in line. He also noticed that one of the girls in front of him were giggling and he guess he should use that to his advantage._

_So, he preceded towards the girl and asked if he may cut her. She obliged and made the way for him, only to be stopped by a creamy, petite, small hand, with a cherry blossom ring on the pointer-finger._

_He looked towards the hand on his shoulder and his eyes widened. It was pink-haired, crazy girl._

_He looked indifferent, but inside there was some kind of celebration; and it was probably because of the touch she gave him. It was that jolt he had never felt before..._

_She looked angry at him._

_"YOU!" She shouted, removing her earphones._

_He looked started, but he said nothing, just raising an eyebrow at her; while the other girl stood there, bewildered at the cotton candy-haired girls __**new**__ outburst._

_"YOUR THE JERK FROM THE GROCERY STORE!" _

_He blinked._

_"..yes?"_

_"ARE YOU STALKING ME OR SOMETHING! OR DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO BEAT YOU UP!"_

_He snorted. As. If._

_..and yet he stayed quiet once again._

_She sighs._

_"I don't think its quite __**polite**__ to cut other people, ne?" Her voice, it was soothing for him. _

_He didn't say anything either, but made his way behind her again, leaving the other girl slightly disappointed. _

_He inwardly smirked, this girl had guts, and she was amusing as well. Didn't she say something about beating him up? What could this girl do? She looks flimsy and __**weak**__. _

_But he hadn't thought of it much longer as the girl was slightly staring at him. _

_He looks up to her, and his onyx eyes meet viridian. Then he was sent to cloud 9, as her eyes were truly enticing and it nearly caused him to drift off to some fairytale land; until she waved her hand in front of him, snapping him out of his dream world._

_He blinked and raised an eyebrow at the girl again. Wasn't she like.. pissed at him a minute ago?_

_She sighs and crosses her arms. "So tell me.. are you stalking me or not, pretty boy?"_

_..pretty boy..?_

_"No" _

_"..Not much of a talker, eh?"_

_"No"_

_"..Uh-huh" She mumbled then added a half-whisper of "weirdo" , but that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He scowled at the ending, but kept quiet about it again._

_"Well... what are you doing here?"_

_"..Coffee"_

_"Yeah... Well, Mr. Non-Talkative, I'm trying to start up a conversation here, and all your saying is one-word syllables"_

_"Hn"_

_Sakura grew pissed, while Sasuke on the other hand was smirking oh-so-slightly. He finds it amusing for this girl to be very temperamental, and can get pissed off so easily. He thinks its kinda fun to see her mad. And she looks cute while at it as well with her cheeks puffed out and raging red. _

_She finds it pointless to talk to him; so she turns around and finds herself face-to-face with the register. So she orders her drink which Sasuke noted was a, quote "__**Vanilla Bean, with whipped cream, blended, with a drizzle of some chocolate syrup and caramel"**_

_She looks at him briefly and leaves._

_He can't help but feel slightly disappointed, and he hopes to find her again._

_._

_._

_._

_1 week later.._

_"Come on, teme, pleaaaaseeee!"_

_"No"_

_Naruto always did tick him off. _

_"COME ON! ITS MY BIRTHDAY! DO THIS FOR MEE!"_

_"No."_

_"Its just a little party, come on! It won't be the same when your not there!"_

_"I said. No."_

_"There'll be hot chicks and beer and.."_

_"No, Naruto, NO"_

_"OH COME ON. I really want you to meet a friend of mines. She's really pretty and stu-"_

_"No"_

_"PLEAAASEE!"_

_Sigh. _

_"Fine. But leave me alone. I've got some things to do.." __**I have to find my future certain bubble-gum haired fiance.**_

_"Thanks, teme! I promise you, you won't regret this!"_

_"..yeah, yeah" _

_Dial-tone._

_He sighed._

_It was just work, work,work._

_Always._

_He considered that this "party" of Naruto's will make him a bit more lightened up; after all the pressure his dad placed onto him. He couldn't really take it anymore._

_._

_._

_._

_A few hours later, Sasuke met with the always annoying face of Naruto. _

_And yet another Sigh._

_"Naruto, why are you here?"_

_"I'm here to pick you up for my party, teme!" Naruto grins._

_..._

_Sasuke sighs and grabs his jacket._

_"Fine. Lead the way"_

_"Yes! C'mon teme! Hurry!" Naruto skips over to his car. _

_ugh._

_._

_._

_._

_At the party._

_Sasuke enters Naruto's house, only to find himself surrounded by a bunch of people he probably didn't know. He saw Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba off somewhere with a brunette, a blonde, and a blunette. _

_Naruto scampered off somewhere; and left Sasuke standing in the middle of the bunched up crowd. He began to feel a little claustrophobic; so he decided to step outside for a breather or something._

_He found the glass door and slid it open, stepping outside. He stares up into the sky, leaning against the railing. Naruto's house was a two-story; not that big, but certainly huge enough for a party. Upstairs there was a balcony, where Sasuke currently is standing. _

_Sasuke stiffens as he hears the glass door opening and closing, and he feels a presence coming up from behind him. He doesn't look to see who it is._

_"...couldn't take all the people, huh?" The same angelic voice, he was dying to hear all week, asked him. He was shocked, as he turned towards her. _

_She was stunning. Her glossy pink hair was curled; still short, but it was beautiful. It was up in a small ponytail that was shifted to the side. _

_Her eyes were that beautiful emerald color; that just made him want to jump on cloud 9._

_Her lips, pouty, and pink, just begging for his to connect with. Her outfit, was gorgeous; but then again she'd look good in anything._

_Her top was simple. Not to slutty or revealing; actually it was none of those. It was so beautiful and natural; nothing that said artificial or "OH LOOK AT ME, I'M SO FUCKING HOT AND I LIKE TO SHOW MY NOT-SO-APPEALING ASSETS". _-cough-

_It was this very.. soft pastel like green. It complimented her eyes, and her pink hair. It was a halter, showing some skin on the back, but not too much._

_Then there was her pants. They were white. Skinny Jeans. They looked good on her. _

_Basically, She looked beautiful. soo, 'nuff said._

.

.

.

_"...yeah"_

_"Ah, I see. I couldn't take it all too. I like the quiet more; ironic how my best friend is probably the loudest person on earth" She laughs, waving her hands in the air._

_Sasuke purses his lips._

_"..Are you talking about Naruto?"_

_"Uh.. yeah. You know him..?"_

_...She knew Naruto? .. and they were best friends?_

_..huh?_

_"Erm... he's my best friend too"_

_Silence._

_She stares at him for a while._

_"Hold on.." She says, eyes widening._

_"Your that guy! The one from the cafe and Albertsons! WOAH! Are you stalking me or something? I mean I know I'm pretty and stuff and that your totally captivated by my beauty; but seriously, if you wanted to get to know me better you should've just said so and you didn't have to stalk me, its not that flattering and-"_

_"...I wasn't stalking you"_

_"Oh. Well..."_

_"He forced me to come"_

_"I just haven't seen you at __**any**__ of his parties, that's all. I apologize for the misunderstanding. Its just too many coincidences in a day, its overwhelming, especially with all the stuff in the hospital I'm pretty stressed and-"_

_She talks to much._

_"..Your a doctor"_

_"A doctor-in-training, to be more precise. I work under Tsunade"_

_"__**The**__ Tsunade?"_

_"Yup! and I'm just about to surpass her in her skills. Hehe, jealous yet?"_

_"Not even"_

_"Mhmm, that's what they all say"_

_"Uh-huh.." _

_"..Annywaaaayss.." She says awkwardly, glancing to the sky again._

_He looks at her intently, waiting for what she is going to say._

_She opens her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a beeping sound. _

_She groans and reached for a pager in her pocket. She looks at it, and scowls._

_"I have to get back the hospital..." She mutters, looking at him in the eyes._

_Being observed like that made Sasuke a little insecure. _

_"...Nice to meet you...?"_

_"Sasuke Uchiha"_

_"..UCHIHA!"_

_"..."_

_"Ahem, sorry about that. I never knew __**you**__ were the guy my other friend was gushing about" She sighs._

_..gushing about?_

_"Anyways, hopefully we'll meet again. See you later." She smiles at him sweetly, waves, then slips through the glass door._

_He sighs, runs a hand through his hair. _

_His day was ruined when a very earsplitting voice screamed, "SASUKE-KUN IS ON THE BALCONY!"_

_**kill me**__, he thought. _

_._

_._

_._

_1 year later_

_**KONOHA CORNER**_

_**BY RIN SHAKAZU**_

_**Rumor has it that Sasuke Uchiha,24, our one and only famous hunk of a successful business man has finally popped the question to long-time girlfriend; the beautiful, Haruno Sakura,25, a world-renowed doctor who currently works rounds at 'South Konoha Hospital[SKH]" One of the best hospitals in all of Japan. **_

_**Naruto Uzumaki, or Sasuke's best friend, in an interview gave us more info about our top couple. **_

_**"Teme and Sakura-chan met on accident. One time at the grocery store and another at a cafe. They finally met officially at my party, so thanks to me, they got to together, hehe. HEAR THAT TEME! ... Anyways, They started to hang out, and then Sasuke-teme asked her to be his girlfriend, in a very sappy way I may ask. '..Sakura.. everytime I see you my heart glows and everything upside down just turns right side up.. your the only one that I can smile for and always will be. Will you be my girlfriend' PSH! I can do better than that! ANYWAYS, Sakura was baffled at first, but she accepted after a while. They had some rough starts though, because one of Sasuke's '#1 fangirls' had threatened Sakura at one time.. I think her name was Karin something. I dunno. But anyways, Sasuke kinda messed her up and she ended up running away crying, HAHAH! OH, and Sakura beat her up too. It was funny! HAHAAH! oh oh, I really don't know the rest, but other than that Sasuke's like super duper in love with her; I dunno 'bout Sakura-chan, its probably the same thing, because when he asked her to marry him, she was like so happy! AAAH, I gotta go. Sorry!"**_

_**There you go. Apparently, our lovely couple met coincidentally a few times and eventually fell in love with each other. Now they are getting married. Congrats to soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha! **_

.

.

.

* * *

Wasn't all that great huh?  
Sorry if it was confusing.  
& sorry for the OOCness.  
(was needed for the story)


End file.
